Fullmetal Alchemist Saga of Jet
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: A remake of my 2017 classic, Fullmetal Alchemist Tale of Jet, set to fit the Fullmetal Mania timeline and remade with the experience I have now as a writer.
1. Prolouge

Beni Haya, Aerugo, 1941

_Once upon a time in Aerugo, there were two brothers named Jet and James Grant. The Grants were close friends of the Elrics, because Beni Haya was just south of Resembool. The Grants were just average Aerugonian kids, when suddenly their mother had died of a heat stroke due to the hot heat of Aerugo. The brothers studied their father's research. Their father developed robotic soldiers for the Aerugo military as his career, as well as power armor for the Aerugonian soldiers. After studying their father's research, the two brothers used some scrap metal from robot development to commit human transmutation, since it was all they had that possibly contained the ingredients of the human body. However, it did not end well. Jet had lost his voice, and James lost his entire body, so James's soul was bonded to a robotic suit of armor with a chain gun for an arm. They had to begin their journey, so they stuck a spray paint can in the oven, set the oven to 1000 degrees, and burned the house down. Then they visited their childhood friend, Jayne Dominick, Paninya's daughter. They went to Beni Haya Customs, owned by Jayne and her mother, to get Jet a way to speak. The journey of the two brothers begins... _


	2. Hello World

Beni Haya Customs

"Nice to see you, Jet!" Jayne said. Jet could not speak, since he lost his voice to the gate.

"He cannot speak." James said.

"Well, we will just make some Automail to get him to speak." Jayne suggested. Jet laid down on the reclining chair, and Jayne was working on a speaker mask to place over Jet's mouth to make him speak. She placed it over Jet's mouth, and it fit right in.

"Perfect!" Jayne said. "Now I need to add a voice chip!" Jayne looked through her Automail parts, and found a voice chip. She inserted the voice chip into Jet's mask, and he started to speak.

"Yeehaw, Ride em Cowboy!" Jet said.

"Oh, that was the cowboy voice chip." Jayne said. "I have other voice chips, but I cannot find them, so this'l do for now." There was a knock at the door, as Jet wondered who it could be.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"It's the Aerugo State Military!" the person knocking said.

"Come in, little doggies!" Jet said. A man with short brown hair and light skin wearing the red Aerugo military uniform came in, along with a girl with light skin and orange hair in a ponytail, wearing the Aerugo military uniform also.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Paninya asked.

"I am Tony Ferrari, and this is my subordinate, Sofia Lancia." The man said. "Is Jet Grant in the building?"

"Yes, Jet Grant is in this joint!" Jet said. "Hoooee!"

"Well, Mr. Jet, since you had attempted Human Transmutation, we wanted to offer you the opportunity to join the Aerugo military, there you will have access to the resources that the military has to offer, as well as the opportunity to bust gangs that lurk throughout Aerugo."

"You mean like the Aerugo Mafia?" Jet asked.

"Yes, like the Aerugo Mafia." Tony answered.

"We will give you access to a trainer who will teach you alchemy, before you take the State Alchemist Exam." Tony said. "Her name is Elena Gallo, age 36, who is a strong and badass housewife who is skilled in transmuting without a circle."

"Sounds like she will be a rooting-tootin good trainer!" Jet said.

"I will escort you and your robot friend to her residence." Tony commented.

"I'm not...never mind." James sighed. James and Jet got in Tony's car and drove off to meet Elena.

"Bye, take care!" Jayne said, waving good bye.

"Have a nice trip!" Paninya said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Training Montage

Elena's house

The Grant Brothers and Tony arrived at Elena's house, and got out of the car.

"You boys stay out of trouble." Tony said.

"Ok bye Tony!" Jet and James said in unison. They arrived at Elena's house, which was a large mansion on 103 Catalina Boulevard P.O Box 10403, an Italian style mansion with a circular driveway, a Tuscan style roof, and trimmed greenery outside. They rang the doorbell. A chair came flying out the door, and there came Elena, who was ambiguously brown, had black dreadlocks, and a white dress and a denim coat.

"Sorry, I never liked that chair." Elena said. "You must be the Grant Brothers!"

"Yep, I'm Mr. Jet, and this here's my partner James." Jet said.

"So, you are ready to learn alchemy?" Elena asked.

"Darn tootin' I am!" Jet said.

"Study closely." Elena said. She pulled out a pair of nunchucks from the ground using alchemy, and did tricks with them, while looking sexy doing it. She was like a dancer and a fighter at the same time, using hot dance moves as fighting techniques. Jet and James avoided her attacks. James used his machine gun arm, but missed Elena. She used Scar's famous Destruction alchemy and broke James's machine gun arm.

"No cheating!" Elena barked.

"Reach for the sky, Elena!" Jet said, and summoned a medieval style mace, a spiked ball on a stick. He charged at Elena, ready to strike her, but she was not there when he swung his mace.

"Too slow!" Elena said. She used her alchemy to make a fist to punch Jet.

"You can't call yourself an alchemist if you keep falling for the same obvious traps." Elena explained. "To be an alchemist you must see through deception."

"My apologies, m'am..." Jet apologized.

"No need to be sorry, just know that if you want to be a dog of the Aerugo Military, you need to know when someone is going to trick you." Elena said. "Now, let's relax and have some tea. I would offer you wine, but you are too young to drink."

"I'm 15, and my brother is 13, so yea, we are too young to drink." Jet added. "Darn shame."

Jet was drinking tea with Elena in the booth inside her mansion's kitchen, relaxing and making polite conversation.

"So, you attempted Human Transmutation?" Elena asked.

"Yep, I did, and I lost my voice, so that's why I have this cowboy voice playing from a speaker." Jet answered.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I lost my breasts to the gate." Elena explained. "I wanted to create a child, but I was penalized by losing my ability to feed one." Jet and Elena finished their tea and continued training for three years, as summers turned to falls, falls turned to winters, and winters turned to springs, and springs turned back into summers. When Jet turned 18, he went to the guest room, and put on a blue coat, a white shirt and white pants. Jet and James went out the door, and Jet turned James's arm hole where the gun used to be into a new hand. Tony's car drove by, arriving to take them to the Aerugo capital city, Corona City, home of the Prince of Aerugo, Prince Seth Mohamed, who looked like Nick Fury from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, except he had a white coat and the red Aerugo military uniform. Jet and James went to meet Seth, and were greeted with a warm welcome.

"Greetings." Seth began. "We are here to talk to you about the Aerugo Mercenary Corps Initiative, or AMC for short."

"Aerugo Mercenary Corps?" Jet asked.

"We aren't much of a war country, since we are small compared to Amestris, and our relations with them are diplomatic and peaceful." Seth explained. "So that's why I am offering you to be a State Alchemist on the AMC instead of our actual military."

"Will I need to take an exam for it?" Jet asked.

"Yes, there will be a written exam, and a physical exam." Seth answered. "Please proceed to the testing hall to begin the written exam." Jet and James proceeded to the testing area to begin the test that would determine whether or not they will become mercenary material.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Written Exam

Jet and James stepped into the room, ready to begin the exam. There were many people for the exam, some men, some women, some light skinned, some brown skinned, but all ready to begin the examination. The proctor stepped in, who was a light brown skinned man with the red Aerugonian military uniform, a red bandanna, and a scar on his right eye.

"Ok listen up!" He said. "I am Lorenzo Gestapo. I am your proctor, and your worst enemy."

Everyone was nervous, including Jet and James.

"The State Alchemist Exam is a test of ten multiple choice questions and ten alone. There are no essay questions, there are no short answer questions, there are no matching questions, just ten multiple choice questions. The questions get more challenging as you go on. If I see any kind of cheating, you will get a strike. Three strikes and you will fail the test. I will have my sentinels in white uniforms watching your every move, detecting any cheating. If they catch you, they will shoot the paper with a pistol and you will fail the test. If you fail, you will not be able to take the test until seven years have passed. Why seven years? Because life is full of random choices, Ha ha hoo hoo hoo! He laughed. "Now you may BEGIN!"

Jet started the test, and answered the first question, and got it right. He got the 4 following questions right, but was stuck on the seventh question.

"Man, it's like they are trying to get me to cheat!" Jet thought to himself. Jet clapped his hands together and used alchemic sonar to scan for answers, and copied two down. The tenth and final question was simple, Do you want to be a State Alchemist of the self defense forces, or a mercenary of the mercenary corps?" Jet put mercenary corps. There was a bonus question at the end. It asked to pick up the box underneath the desk and open it. Jet picked up the box, and it was a spring loaded boxing glove that punched him in the face.

"Ha ha ha ho ho ho!" Lorenzo laughed. "I got you! For those who picked up the box, you really thought there would be a little present there, but you were wrong, oh oh oh! For those who want to be in the self defense forces, go on the left side of me, and for those who want to be mercenaries, go on the right side." Jet and James went on the right side.

"Jet and James Grant, you want to be mercenaries?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gestapo." James asked. "Therefore, your proctor shall be here shortly." The proctor swooped in, having light brown skin and short hair with a white gown and silver hoop earrings on her ears.

"I am Kamila Shark, the proctor for the mercenary exam." She said. "Let's do this!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Changed the sub genre from humor to fantasy because there wasn't much funny parts in this fanfic, so Fantasy makes more sense, because this was the sub genre of Fullmetal Mania. But there will be some light hearted comedy and this will be more over the top than Mania. Like my Avatar fanfics got darker and edgier as they go on, my Fullmetal fanfics will get lighter and more cartoony as they go on, because FMA was really dark, FMAB got lighter, FMM got even more cartoony, so this should be even lighter and more cartoony than Mania. Aerugo will have some F**ed up ex military gangs, so stay tuned.


	5. The Steel Arms Alchemist

Kamila Shark was at the training field with Jet and James, wearing a green pad on her white gown.

"All right here's the deal." She said. "What you need to do to pass the exam is catch me and shoot the pad. Once you shoot the pad, the pad will turn red, and you will pass. Alchemy is allowed to attack the pad, and you can use any weapons including firearms, as long as you shoot only the pad, and not me. Shooting me will result in failure and you will be charged with murder. Is that understood?"

"Darn right it is!" Jet said.

"Yes, Lady Kamila!" Everyone else said.

"Begin now!" Jet used his alchemy to summon a spear with a double edged spike blade and ran towards Kamila. He chased Kamila, but she planted spikes with her alchemy to block Jet's attack. Jet used his alchemy to destroy the spikes, and block Kamila's escape route. He caged Kamila, and used the natural rock elements to create a 9mm and fired a precise shot at the button, turning it red.

"Congratulations, you pass." Kamila said. "Welcome to the Aerugo Mercenary Corps. " Jet received his golden pocket watch with the twin headed eagle, holding it in his hand.

"By decree of His Majesty the Prince of Aerugo, you are officially a State Alchemist, codenamed the Steel Arms Alchemist." Kamila said.

"Yea, I'm a state Alchemist!" Jet cheered.

"Your brother will be with you in the mercenary corps, since the two of you are close." Kamila added. "Since the gateway to God's Domain has been opened, there are angels and holy beasts roaming around Aerugo. Do not harm them, they will only get angry and turn to demons."

"So they transform only if they are directly attacked?" Jet asked.

"Exactly, so Trisha Elric did not doom us all." Kamila answered.

Jet and James met their mercenary crew, which the first one was Ines Khalifa, an ambiguously brown skinned woman with a hot body, kickass hair in an elegant bun, and a scarlet tube top and blue denim hot pants. She was basically a black Revy from Black Lagoon, strong, dangerous, and fearless. The second one was Santiago Martinez, a light skinned man with black-brown hair and a green coat. The second was Camila Rodriguez, a light skinned lady with brown hair and a purple leather coat with a white shirt, tan pants, and a purple wide brim hat.

"Welcome to the crew!" Camila said.

"Glad to have you!" Santiago added.

"Let's kick some ass!" Ines said.

"Thanks for letting us in here." James commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I edited Fullmetal Mania to feature God's Domain at the end of the story, because that is what is on the other side of the gate in Brotherhood. Not the real world, but God's Domain. I prefer it this way because it makes FMA more like a fantasy world, and separates itself from our world as much as possible. I and a lot of people hated that real world thing they pulled in the 2003 FMA, it ruined the fantastical nature of the series. I hated Conqueror of Shamballla also. Therefore, in the Fullmetal Mania/Brotherhood continuity, God's Domain is on the other side of the gate, and Trisha had merged God's Domain with the human world, letting angels and holy beasts roam free in the human world. Unlike the spirits in Legend of Korra, they do not thrive off negative energy. They only turn into demons when they are directly attacked. They can also be easily taken down by alchemic discharge, rocket propelled grenades, flame alchemy or explosion alchemy like Kimblee used, and more, unlike the spirits in Korra which have as much firepower as the imagination of a 10 year old. So with that misunderstanding cleared up, good bye for now!


	6. Welcome to Los Papas

The crew were at their mobile hideout, a black semi truck command center, that was their base of operations. The crew's leader, Camila, got a call from the leader of the Purple Squad, an ex military gang made up of ex Cretan soldiers, with chimeras and regular humans in the gang.

"Hello, Aerugo Mercenary Corps, this is Oswald, the Owl Chimera and the leader of the Purple Squad." He said. "I'm the wise old owl of the forest, I party all night and sleep all day, I hunt solo undetected and eat it all up, I'm Oswald, and I'm the Owl, Hoo!"

"Listen, are you going to hire me or something?" Camila asked.

"That's why I'm calling ya!" Oswald said. "Hoo Dat think they can defeat the Purple Squad, no one!"

"Listen feather freak, what kind of jobs do you want us to do?" Camila asked.

"Well, I want you to go house hunting." Oswald answered. "Go to Los Papas in Creta, and go in the Ivywood hills, and near the Ivywood sign, find the white house with the red brick circular driveway. That house used to belong to Amy Rayburn, but she sold it to the gang known as the Devil Stars because her career self destructed after she made the box office bomb of the century, and needed money, so she sold the house for 3 million Cretan dollars, and now it's owned by a gang. Invade the home and evict all those assholes in there, and leave no one alive!"

"Will do." Camila said, hanging up the phone.

"Ok people, can I have your attention please!" She announced. "We are leaving Aerugo to go to Los Papas in Creta." The Devil Stars, an ex military gang affiliated with Grant Enterprises owns a white mansion in the Ivywood Hills. We need to evict those assholes who are in the mansion and leave none of them alive!"

"So we have to kill them?" Jet asked.

"Exactly." Camila answered. "Santiago, you are driving!" Santiago drove the truck from Aerugo up the interstate and approached the border between Aerugo and Creta. The border patrol, who wore dark green and black, inspected the truck for weapons, and entered the truck, realizing it was a mobile command center.

"There has to be weapons in this vessel, and if I find weapons in here, you ain't crossing!" The guard checked the crates, but Ines came and shot him.

"Santiago, step on it!" Ines said. Santiago mashed the gas pedal, and sped down the highway at 100 miles an hour, plowing through traffic like a bulldozer, and went through the southern half of Creta, and then got to the northern half, with its beginning in Los Papas. Los Papas stood as a city of the Popes, who in old times were stronger than kings, the reason for its naming. The steel towers stood as cathedrals of capitalism, the streets roamed with holy beasts of chrome and bright colors, the beaches and streets were populated with angels of women who wore bikinis, with some having golden blonde hair, some with brown hair, and some with black hair. The angels' charm lured men to a path of pleasure and enlightenment, while their song played at the beach, singing their song for all men to hear. There were churches where the saints would perform, the churches were stadiums and the saints were pop musicians, the saints would light up the mass sessions with their great looks and extravagant attire. The saints and the priests lived in mansions, which were their palaces. The mansion the crew were looking for was in the Ivywood Hills, near the Ivywood sign, which overlooked the city like a statue of Leto would in Liore and Aerugo. The truck drove through the hills, and reached the mansion.

"There it is!" Oswald said over the radio. "Leave no one alive!" Jet, James, Santiago, Ines, and Camila stormed the building, shooting every Devil Star they could see. The Devil Stars wore black suits and red shirts. Camila used her two pistols to shoot the Stars, while Ines used her two SMGs to shoot the Stars. Jet ummoned a sword from the marble, and sliced up the stars.

"Are you really using a sword in a world where bullets are everything!" Ines taunted Jet.

"Well yea, because they never run out of ammo." Jet said.

"Swordplay died twenty years ago." Ines remarked. Now it's all just firearms now." The Devil Stars pointed sniper rifles at Jet, firing at him. He threw his sword like a boomerang and got them both in one throw. It sailed back to Jet, and he hacked and slashed his way to getting the house, until a chimera showed up. It was a turtle man with a big fucking gun.

"A mini-gun against a sword, who's going to win?" Ines said sarcastically. Jet charged at the turtle man, but Ines shot him in the head.

"Hey, you stole my kill!" Jet complained.

"Put that archaic toy away and get a fucking gun, you will need it in this modern world of ours."

"Easy on the language miss, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jet suggested.

"You don't even know me, so I say what I want." Ines grumbled.

"Less bellyaching, we got the house!" Camila snapped. "Isn't the house great?"

"Yea, I guess." Ines said.

"I guess? I Guess?" Camila argued. "There is a pool outside, there is a large TV and a fireplace, and a whole bunker downstairs with a bar, a pool table, and a home theater with a frozen drink machine and a popcorn machine!" The drama had died down when Camila went into detail. Upstairs there are beds that swivel and go up and down, you could do hydraulics on those things, I mean we are living in paradise!"

"Then I am glad to make this our base of operations!" Jet said.

"We all are." Ines added.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Jewelry Store Rob

Jet and James were sitting, watching the news, and a bulletin said that the Devil Stars have been attacked by mercenaries from Aerugo working for the Purple Squad. Jet got a phone call from Oswald, and answered it.

"Hello?" Jet said.

"Hey this is Oswald the lucky owl, and I have another job for you." Oswald answered.

"Lay it on me!" Jet replied.

"Listen, the Devil Stars own a jewelry store up in Basingstoke Hills, and we thought you might be up for pulling off a heist." Oswald explained. "Send them a message by robbing their biggest moneymaker to show them that we mean business. You in or you out?"

Jet hung up the phone.

"Camila, Oswald called, and he wants us to rob a jewelry store owned by the Devil Stars!" Jet said.

"Excellent." Camila said seriously. "Listen, here's how we will do this." Camila placed a LEGO structure on the table.

"Jet, you go in and turn the air inside to CO2, to knock everyone out. Then clear the poison gas and we will steal as much loot as we can find." Camila explained. "We have one minute till the alarm sounds, so we need to steal as fast as we can..." Ines butted in.

"Hold up." She said. "I love the brickwork, but couldn't we just come in there and shoot everyone there?"

"That would be faster and more fun, so let's do it!" Jet said.

"I would prefer my plan, but I will admit my plan has the risk of getting ourselves killed with the CO2, so I am changing to go with Ines's plan." Camila remarked. "Let's go everyone!"

Later that day, the Aerugo Mercenary Corps arrived at the store, parking their car outside the store. "Battle Scherzo" played in the background, as Jet and Ines shot guns at the Devil Stars guarding the store. They fired at the Devil Stars, shooting them in the heads, and stealing the jewels in the store. Ines used her two pistols to shoot the woman behind the counter, and took the money in the cash register. The Devil Stars called the cops, which meant Jet and the crew had to make a run for it. They placed the money in the trunk and took a drive in the car, going down the river, sneaking the car to to the river and then snuck in the sewer tunnel. Jet used alchemy to disguise the car to look like a clown car, and the cops didn't even recognize the car.

"A clown car, really?" Ines asked.

"You don't like my style do you?" Jet answered.

"You have none!" Ines pouted.

"Well, at least the cops are off our tail, am I right?" Jet said. Ines sighed.

Devil Stars HQ

The Stars Leader, Liam Bolton, who was a man with black hair and a red suit with a black shirt, came to his deputy, Juliette Matilda, who had brown pulled up hair and a red skirt suit. Liam told him about the robbery.

"The jewel store has been robbed!" Liam announced.

"Who was responsible?" Juliette said.

"Some mercenaries from Aerugo." Liam said.

"I will kill them." Juliette said to herself.

T.B.C


	8. Bloody Road

Jet was sitting in the mansion in Los Papas, reading the paper, and got a call from Juliette.

"Hello, what do you want?" Jet asked.

"I have taken Camila somewhere far away." Juliette answered.

"Where are you taking Camila?" Jet asked.

"Down in San Bravado National Forest." Juliette answered.

"That figures." Jet answered.

"Camila is in danger!" Jet said to the group. "FMAB Main theme" played in the background, and Jet went to the car with James.

"Camila, you better not die on us, for Juliette, I will find you and shove my gun in your throat!" Jet drove like a demon, as a rock version of "The Intrepid" played as Jet was speeding at 100 miles an hour, and was driving really fast on the streets of Los Papas, carrying Camila by a chain. He arrived at Santa Marianna Beach, and found the truck carrying Camila to the sea. Jet jumped his car, and used his alchemy to stop the truck, manipulating the sand, sinking the truck into the ground. Jet threw Juliette out the truck and grabbed her by the neck.

"Take this!" Jet used Scar's Destruction Alchemy and blew up her neck. Jet grabbed Camila and checked her.

"Camila, are you ok?" Jet said, crying. The music cut off as "Trisha's Lullaby A Reminiscence" played in the background.

"Not so much." Camila said. "Let me die, kill me if you must."

"No, I won't let you die!" Jet cried.

"God dammit, just shoot me, I will be happy in heaven." Camila suggested.

"NO!" Jet screamed. "You are too important to the group to die!"

"Just shut up and pull the trigger!" Camila suggested. Jet puled the trigger on his gun and mercy killed Camila.

NEXT TIME ON SAGA OF JET...

Camila's funeral is called, but Grant Industries is on the attack, signaling to wipe out all gang violence in Creta and around the world. Meanwhile Winry is revealed to be still alive, and she is the new boss of the mercenary group. Winry means business, and is not playing around. Find out more next time on Saga of Jet!

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, I was busy on an Area 51 fanfic, but I lost the motivation for it, and now had the motivation to do this one. I realized there is more of FMA to tell, and I decided that I never give Winry enough screen time in my fanfics, and I am sorry to all Winry fans, so I made this up to you to rescue her from the Scrappy Heap here, since her voice actress will be at Dragoncon, and I will be attending there. Also we will be uncovering more about Jet's father in future chapters, so see you then. Tootles!


	9. Rockbell's Back

Camila's Funeral

Jet, James, Ines, and Santiago attended Camila's funeral outside the funeral home in Los Papas, wearing black dress attire, and there was Winry, who was wearing a black dress, who was attending. She spoke at the funeral.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful life of Camila, an old friend of mine." Winry said. "She was responsible for Automail Rockbell growing into a mega corporation that it is now. Automail Rockbell has grown into one of the holy trinity, Automail Rockbell, Armstrong Enterprises, and Grant Industries. With Camila's donations from bounty hunting, she turned Automail Rockbell to go global, with branches in Xing, Creta, Aerugo, Drachma, and in other areas in Amestris. I would congratulate Camila for her work on making Automail Rockbell about more than just Automail, so I hereby announce that I change the name to Rockbell Corp."

The crowd cheered. Meanwhile, a figure named Captain Axel, a hooded figure with a silver mask, was writing a message to Jet's dad, Vincent Grant, owner of Grant Industries.

"Send the Cyclone Team to cleanse the world of gang violence." Axel said, writing the letter. Axel sent the letter on a steampunk drone, sending it flying to Grant Enterprises HQ. There was a fire in the distance, as Winry could see the smoke. Some arsonists were setting fire to an Ivywood studio near the funeral home.

"We should investigate." Winry said. "Come with me." We got in Winry's car, which was a red and black Coupe-vehicle and drove to the location of the fire.

"There are the arsonists!" Jet said.

"We will take them!" Winry announced, pulling out two steampunk revolvers and firing them at the same time. She was doing athletic moves, taking out the arsonists. Winry was with Ines, shooting side by side, while James used water alchemy to put out the fires. James helped him combine hydrogen molecules with oxygen molecules to create a storm of water, putting out the fire. More arsonists remained, but they were rendered useless, because of the water.

"We got this!" James said. James and Jet dealt with the last arsonists and the studio was barely safe, because it was burned and damaged beyond repair.

"Looks like Wolf Studios won't be making anything for some time." Winry remarked.

"Yea, I am sad because all those people died there." Jet added, crying.

"Well, at least we won't hear from Wolf News no more." Ines joked. Jet grabbed her.

"Listen, no matter their views, a life is a life and there is good in everyone!" Jet commented. "No one is perfectly good or evil in this world, there is good in everyone. People are misguided and that is why they appear evil."

"I have never thought about it like that before." Ines said. "Vincent may be a horrible father, but there is still good in him!"

"Speaking of that, I got something that could remove that mask of yours." Ines said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a Philosopher's Stone.

"Ok, if this means I can eat again, I must use it." Jet used the stone to remove his mask, granting him his voice back. His mask shattered and fell to the ground.

"Life doesn't last forever." Jet said. "But that's what it means to live. When we die we are decomposed by fungi which are eaten by grass and flowers, then they are eaten by the cattle and goats that roam in the fields."

"That is the circle of transmutation, the circle of life." Ines remarked. The two kissed in the moonlight, hugging each other, as the bullfrogs croaked in the ponds outside the moonlit Los Papas.

A/N: IN MEMORY OF THOSE AFFECTED IN THE KYOTO ANIME STUDIO FIRE. OUR HEARTS ARE WITH THOSE WHO ARE LOST AND HAVE SURVIVED, AND WE SEND BEST WISHES TO THEM.


	10. Robot Carnival

Jet and the crew were at the mansion. Jet and James were watching the news coverage of the fire in Los Papas, while Winry and Ines were reading the paper, and Santiago was smoking a cigar. The phone rang, and Santiago answered it.

"Hello, this is Santiago of the Aerugo Mercenary Corps." He said.

"This is Liam Bolton." Liam said. "Listen, Vincent Grant has deployed his robot army to Los Papas, and all the Devil Stars have been wiped out, but me. Oswald is with me, and he says that all of Purple Squad was wiped out except him. Meet me at Mighty Beans, the coffee shop located near Ivywood Hills, which is where you will find me and Oswald." He hung up the phone.

"Winry!" Santiago said. "I heard that Liam and Oswald are at Mighty Beans, telling us that Grant Industries wiped their gangs out."

"We will be on our way." Winry said. "Everyone in the car!" The crew got in the car, and drove off to Mighty Beans. The coffee shop looked like a Peet's Coffee and a Starbucks, but had red umbrellas and a red awning, and there was Liam and Oswald sitting down under an umbrella.

"What do you want?" Winry asked.

"We're not here to fight." Liam said. "We are here to join forces." Suddenly some M35-like trucks came along with some gun trucks codenamed _King Cobras_. The robots operated the trucks, and fired their machine guns at Jet and crew.

"Let's get out of here!" Liam said. "Crisis in the North" played in the background, as the crew got to the car.

"I will drive, you and Ines will shoot." Winry said to Jet and Ines. Winry drove the car, while Ines and Jet shot at the robots. The car fled from the robots, driving down the streets of Los Papas, and heading towards the Los Papas strip club.

"Go on the roof!" Winry told the crew. The crew landed on the roof, but was surrounded by helicopters.

"Freeze, you are under arrest!" One of the robots said.

"Hide!" Winry signaled. Jet got to cover, and used his alchemy to use the roof to fire bullets at the helicopters, taking them down. More helicopters showed up, and some came for James. They blew him to smithereens, shattering his robot body. The music cut off and a hip hop remix of "Trisha's Lullaby played in the background. One of the robots came and destroyed the blood seal.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jet said, crying. He used his alchemy to create alchemic tentacles, destroying all the helicopters around. He then killed all the robots with alchemic spikes. After the robots were destroyed, he got a message from Olivier on a flying drone.

"Listen, it's Olivier Armstrong." the letter said. "I am thinking of hiring the Aerugo Mercenaries, because we could use some help dealing with Grant Industries, because they are ruining my reputation. Meet me at Armstrong Tower in North City, and we will discuss plans of attack against your father." Jet closed the letter.

NEXT TIME ON SAGA OF JET...

Olivier Armstrong hires the mercenaries to enlist in their private military corps. Corporate warfare is coming, and with Vincent's robot army on the prowl corporate warfare is inevitable. Next time on the Saga of Jet!


	11. Discovery

Jet, James, Ines, Santiago, and Winry were with Olivier in North City, discussing plans of damaging the reputation of Grant Industries.

"Here's how this is going to go." Olivier said. "We are going to do what Mustang did back in the day, kidnap Vincent's wife."

"His wife is dead, and I am his son." Jet announced. "My name is Jet Grant, the heir to Grant Industries." Everyone was looking shocked, seeing Jet revealed to be the son of a megalomaniac.

"Even if you are Vincent's son, I will always be with you." Ines said.

"Begone with you!" Olivier said. She sent them off in a helicopter en route to Grant Industries HQ.

Grant HQ

Jet and Ines arrived at the helipad of Grant HQ, ready to see Jet's dad, walking in the door, and he sat in his coffee cream walled office with brown trim, tan furniture, and black potted plants. Vincent got up out of his chair, having dark skin, silver long hair, a beard, and eyes like Jet's

"Jet, it's been a long time, hasn't it." Vincent said.

"Dad, there is much I have to tell, and you are going to listen." Jet remarked. "You used to be my hero, using alchemy to make robots, but I heard you were ruining the reputation of the renowned Olivier Armstrong."

"Me, please." Vincent said. "She is a competitor, as well as Winry, so I have to strike the market, it's just business."

"Just business?" Ines asked. "Was that fire at Wolf Studios just business, if you had anything to do with it?"

Vincent laughed.

"I had everything to do with it." Vincent laughed. "I hired those arsonists so the Ivywood overall stock value would go down, and I could buy some stock in the remaining Ivywood studios, Walt Dixie, Wagner Bros, Galactic, and Catamount."

"Committing a terrorist action will not get you the market on anything!" Jet said with anger. "Why weren't you there when my mom died!"

"I hate to say this, but your mom did not die of a heat stroke." Vincent explained. "I drugged her to make it look like she died of a heat stroke, to turn up her body temperature."

"How could you!" Jet cried. "You killed my mother just for your selfish goals!" Ines and Jet shot at Vincent, but he used his Philosophers' Stone to make a mini gun. Jet used his alchemy to break the mini gun using the wind.

"Ines, force him to use his stone!" Jet said.

"Give me a rocket propelled grenade launcher!" Ines told Vincent. Vincent created the weapon and threw it to Ines. She fired it, but it backfired, making the rocket explode.

"Throw me a grenade launcher!" Jet told Vincent. Vincent created the weapon and threw it to Jet. He fired it, but it backfired, making the grenade explode.

"Wait a minute!" Ines said, noticing a tablet in glass on the wall.

"That tablet is the source of his power." Ines theorized. "The tablet has a mural of the sun and a gear in a yin-yang circle held by the twin headed eagle."

"I wish the tablet was gone!" Jet said.

"Fine." Vincent said. But you will be cursed with immortality and you will never age, and no harm you put yourself in or others do to you can kill you." The tablet turned to dust, and Vincent disintegrated. Father's laugh played in the background. Jet looked through the cabinets of Vincent's desk, and found a blue crate with the Grant Logo on it. Jet opened the crate and found a photo of Vincent as a kid, with his mom and dad, taken in what looks like a never before seen land.

"What is this?" Ines asked.

"This could not have been taken in Aerugo, Amestris, or even any of the countries on our continent." Jet suggested. "It looks like it was taken in Creta because of the environment, but it has a blue flag with an eagle coat of arms that is unlike any flag we have seen before. It seems that the people who lived in Drachma, Amestris, Creta, Aerugo, and Xing had their memories altered by Father to believe the world was just an island in the middle of the ocean centuries ago." Ines remarked.

"It's a big, big world out there, and somehow centuries ago people have been brainwashed to believe that it was smaller." Jet said. "We must spread the word about this knowledge."

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME ON SAGA OF JET...

Jet overtakes Grant Enterprises, telling the continent about his discovery, and proceeds to take the entire continent over for every cent it is worth so it can be united all in one. Next time on Saga of Jet...


	12. Uniting the Edian Empire

A TV crew was in Jet's office, with cameras pointed at Jet, beginning his speech. The makeup artists applied makeup to him quickly. When the makeup artists left, the cameraman began the countdown.

"We are rolling in 5...4...3...2...1." The cameraman said.

"Greetings." Jet announced. "I am Jet Grant, the new CEO of Grant Enterprises, and I am here to announce a discovery that was made recently." Jet held up the photo of young Vincent, and people watching it on TV gasped.

"There is more of the map than just our continent." Jet explained. "In the days of Hohenheim, this continent was part of an ancient empire known as the Edian Empire, the western brother to the Okawa Empire, and while the two were constantly at war, both empires had collapsed. However for Edia, the people of this continent's memories were altered to believe that the world only had five nations. We have been lied to for centuries in denial that other nations exist! Countless humans live beyond the five nations, in other nations, in their cities, and in their states and provinces. With the help of my company, I will dominate this entire continent, reuniting the Edian Empire, taking in over for every cent it is worth, so we together will take over the rest of the world. THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!"

Robot armies, helicopters, airships, tanks, trucks and planes with the Edian flag, were seen storming Aerugo, killing every enemy in sight, when swarms of robots swept and conquered Aerugo. They conquered Creta, went for Drachma, and even conquered Xing. The last to go was Amestris. Robot armies were all over Central, and Mustang was met with the choice of surrendering or fighting and dying. A phone call was sent to Jet's airship, where he was with Ines.

"Jet Grant, stand down immediately!" Mustang told Jet.

"You are in no position to give orders." Jet answered. "I have the perimeter and the tech advantage, so good luck fighting out of it."

"I surrender." Mustang remarked.

"Listen everyone!" Jet said to the people on the continent. "Roy Mustang has surrendered, so this continent is unified as one nation known as Edian, and together we will explore beyond the sea. OBEY ME!"

The flag of Edian was flown all over the continent, a golden sun in it on a field of dark red, was flying over the Central Command building as the green flags were replaced with dark red flags, the dark red flags flew in Drachma, Creta, Aerugo, and Xing. Jet was seen in his car in a motorcade, waving to the crowds in Central, while Ines was on the roof of a building. She aimed her sniper rifle at Jet, and pulled the trigger. Jet was shot, and it had shocked the crowd. Jet's funeral was held, and had inspired people to move ahead towards unity and expansion. Ines was seen in a truck, relaxing and staring at the sky, while Jet was seen driving the truck.

THE END


End file.
